broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Sleepy Pants
Sleepy Pants is a Dream Pegasus, Pegasi who protects dream rather than creating the weather. She is 14 years old and her Cutie Mark is a Thought Cloud with 3 Zs. Her EG counterpart is part of the Drama Club. BackStory THE WAR There was a War between the two Princesses. Her Uncle got Possesed by King Sombra. The Mother of Sleepy Pants Removed her memory about her Uncle. After the War, Her Parents are trying to kill her elder Sister Because she was a Nightmare. Sleepy Ran away after she died. DEATH OF HER AUNT She Lived with her aunt at Ponyville. She met a few friends during her time there. She Grew up There with her aunt. But after a Few days there, Her Aunt Died. She lived there forever. CUTIE MARK After her aunt's death, She decided to Protect Dreams like her aunt Protected her. There was a Dream that Is Pitch Black. She Gave it Happy Thoughts thus Getting her Cutie Mark Read the full story at Wattpad( The Dream Ponies and The Peace element) Appearance Normal Pegasus: She is a Lime Coated Pegasus with dark Blue Eyes. Her Mane and Tail are 2 Red Heart-shaped Braids. Her Cutie Mark is a Sky Blue thought Cloud with 3 Zs Corrupted Form: She becomes taller and her coat is Dark Gray. Her Mane and Tail Are no longer 2 Red heart-shaped braids But Dark Blue Flame-like. Her wings will become like Nightmare Moon and She will grow an Umbrum Horn like King Sombra. EG: She is still Lime. She wears a Sky Blue shirt and a Grey Jacket. She wears Bright Indigo Boots with Pink Socks. She wears an Orange belt with Her Cutie Mark and a Purple Skirt EG(House Clothes) : She wears an Undershirt with Red on the sides and Sky Blue Leggings with pink bunny shoes. EG(Fall Formal) : She wears a Dark Blue Dress, whose design is related to Twilight, and Boots that she wears during school but with Sparkles. She wears a Headband with her Cutie Mark Personality Typical: She is shy and Clumsy during Performances but she is filled With Confidence when Protecting Dreams. Wattpad Edition: Unlike her Typical Personality, She is very Cheerful and Hardworking. She makes Covers for her Friend's Fanfiction. Abilities Typical: Like a Pegasus, She can walk on Clouds and Fly As a Dream Pony: Dream Protecting: Normal Dream Ponies Protect Dreams Corrupted Form: Magic: She can use her Magic for the Victim to see their own Nightmare Mind Control: She can use her Horn to Torture the Ponies when they saw their Nightmare until they are Hypnotized Wattpad Edition: Cover Art: She made Drawings for the Covers Drummer: She is Active when it comes to Drums Guitarist: When Playing Autumn(Tombstone Remix) She is a Pro in Guitars Quotes "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!" -Sleepy Pants to Jem (Ask my OCs Wattpad Edition) "I dare Springtrap to See Plushtrap and both of them Play 123 Slaughter me street" -Sleepy Pants (My Name is Springtrap!) Category:WIP Category:Female Category:Pegasus